


This Really Old Movie

by OhMyViolet



Series: Tanner & Toby [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, some stupid decoy fluff, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: The decoys decide to recreate a scene from a really old movie, at the front of the Mirage Voyage
Relationships: Decoy/Decoy
Series: Tanner & Toby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	This Really Old Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they have personalities. 
> 
> Toby is kind of shy and quiet. Tanner is slightly more extroverted. 
> 
> Don't ask. Just go with it.

Toby sighed as he rested his hands on the railing in front of him. He'd decided to come out to the front of the ship for some peace and quiet. The rest of the group had been partying it up for the last few hours. It wasn't that he didn't like the boat, it was nice and for the most part, pretty comfortable. It made Elliott happy, since it was a nice replacement for his bar back home, which he knew his creator was greatly missing. He liked it when Elliott was happy; they all did. But right now, all the music, flashing lights and fireworks had gotten too much for the introverted decoy. He didn't enjoy a party as much as the others did. He looked out across the varying landscape of World's Edge, his soft eyes landing on a patch of white snow. He wished he could be out there. He wanted to touch it and play with it. He'd never even seen snow before they came here. And still…

"Token for your thoughts?"   
Toby startled at the voice behind him, letting out a surprised squeak, causing his new companion to laugh warmly.   
"I told you not to sneak up on me, Tanner. You always do it," he said, a pout forming on his lips. "And I don't think that's the way that expression goes."   
"Whatcha doin' out here, squirt? Had enough of the party?"   
"Y-yeah...Something like th-that."   
"I guess we can get pretty loud, huh?" Tanner replied with a small chuckle, coming to lean against the railing. "You're not really into all that stuff, are you?"   
The quieter of the two, shook his head, toying with his hands awkwardly.   
"N-no. I try but…".   
"That's okay. We can have our own fun out here! Right?"   
Toby turned to look at his counterpart, a small blush forming on his cheeks.   
"You...want to stay?"   
The second decoy looked down at his boots, his own face flushing slightly.   
"I, um...y-yeah. I would. If that's okay, with you."   
He smiled googily, when he received a nod from the other.

"Y'know what I just thought of?" Tanner said, tapping his hands against the railing, creating a beat of no particular rhythm.   
"What?"   
"Call me crazy," he began, pushing himself away from the metal barrier. "But, for some reason I remembered this really old movie. Now, I mean really old. But there's a part where a guy holds this girl, at the front of this really big boat! And being out here just reminded me of that. It looked fun."   
"It sounds scary," Toby replied quietly. "Wh-what if they fell in the water?"   
"There's no water here," Tanner pointed out, his tone playful. "We wouldn't be able to fall in."   
"We?" the introverted decoy questioned. "But-."   
"Will you m-maybe...try it with me?" Tanner asked, placing his hand between his companion's shoulders. "It could be fun."   
The other decoy's blush deepened.   
"Y-you w-want to lift m-me up?!"   
"If that’s okay?" Tanner asked, moving closer. “I don’t wanna...make you feel weird, or anything.  
Toby instinctively leaned back into his touch, turning his head to indicate his consent, with a shy nod.   
"Okay," Tanner hummed, stepping behind the other.   
He swore Toby shivered against him, when he wrapped his arms securely around his waist; or maybe it was just a flicker of the light. He wasn't sure.   
"Ready?"   
"Y-yes."   
Toby let out a squeal that quickly turned to a joyous giggle, when Tanner lifted him up into the air. He threw his head back, allowing the cool night air to brush his curls back as he continued to laugh. It was almost over too soon, and the shy decoy found himself feeling mildly disappointed when his feet touched the ground again. 

"That was fun!" Toby exclaimed, suddenly becoming self-conscious that his reaction might have been too excessive. "S-sorry."   
"No! You're right! It was super fun!" Tanner reassured him, with a smile, making him feel more at ease.   
"I'm...could...we do th-that again?"   
The more confident of the pair looked at his copy in disbelief momentarily, before nodding dumbly. He positioned his arms around the other decoy's waist again, but before he could lift him, Toby spoke up quietly.   
"Can...m-maybe we could just do it without th-the lift? Standing is...nice too."   
"Oh! Y-yeah," Tanner stammered, holding the other a little tighter. "Th-that's fine! Great, even! Fant-fanta-...R-really good!"   
Toby giggled quietly, looking out over the landscape once more.   
"I'm...really happy you came out here. I like hanging out with you."   
"M-me too!" Tanner responded quickly. "I y-yeah. I r-really like you, Toby."   
His companion turned his head just enough for him to catch the bright smile on his face.   
"I like you too, Tanner. I'm...r-really glad we're friends."   
"I…," Tanner began, burrowing his face into the other decoy's shoulder, out of embarrassment. "Y-yeah. That's...t-totally what I meant."   
Before he could begin his internal pity party, he found himself distracted by a small gasp from the other decoy.   
"Look!" Toby piped up, his gaze turning to the sky above them. "It's snowing! It's...Wow...so beautiful!"   
Tanner joined him in looking up to the sky, a few flakes falling over their faces, as he pulled the other decoy closer against his chest.   
"Yeah...it really is." 


End file.
